Vida de Plástico
by CaHei
Summary: Una noche de luna llena, una velada donde dos seres deciden confesarse a pesar de todas las dificultades que presenta llevar una Vida de Plástico. AU. Yaoi.


**Hellou! Después de un tiempo de ausencia, vuelvo a escenario con un One-Shot que tengo en mente desde hace muchisimo tiempo y no había podido escribirlo(:**  
><strong>Espeeero lo disfruten porque yo amo esta pareja!<strong>

**Declaimer: Los personajes de PokemonSpecial no me pertenecen blalabla.**

* * *

><p><span>Vida de Plástico<span>

La música era relajante y atractiva al mismo tiempo, los participantes de la hermosa fiesta danzaban al ritmo del violín. Los adornos eran especialmente delicados ese día, puesto que la celebración era una de las más importantes del año.  
>Las mujeres, tan hermosas con una rosa, sonreían a los dulces caballeros que tan gentilmente les pedían bailar con ellos. Los camareros, expertos en su profesión, recorrían la habitación retirando y colocando platos por todo el salón.<p>

Todos y cada uno de los presentes en la celebración, adornaban su rostro con un delicado y elegante antifaz o una hermosa y llamativa máscara. Inclusive los anfitriones poseían una de estas.  
>En la esquina más vistosa del salón se encontraba sobre una adornada tarima, un grupo selecto de músicos que hacía saltar los corazones de la gente con sus melodías.<p>

Pero no todos los presentes se encontraban disfrutsando de tan hermosa velada, de hecho, era solo un individuo apartado del gentío quien maldecía el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar.  
>Aunque mucha gente que no conocía en esa habitación le había dicho que se veía excepcionalmente bien, no se sentía cómodo con tal atuendo. Por mucho que se acomodara las ropas, no podía estarse tranquilo. Con un antifaz plateado, dejando a la vista sus orbes del mismo color sostenía su cabello en una cola más o menos alta, su cabello rojizo destellaba con la luz de la luna al igual que su sentimiento por querer huir de aquel mundo de plástico.<p>

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató que un muchacho, un poco más alto que él, se acercaba sigilosamente hasta quedar a su lado.  
>Ignorando la incomodidad de su atuendo, rápidamente se despegó de la pared e hiso una leve reverencia<p>

-**Lamento mi descortesía, espero esté disfrutando esta hermosa velada**- el desconocido un poco sorprendido, soltó una risa divertida. Inmediatamente el peli rojizo reconoció aquella voz y se avergonzó, agradeciendo mentalmente que su antifaz lo cubriera cierta parte.  
>Pero para sorpresa del mismo, el muchacho desconocido lo observó detenidamente con sus hermosos ojos dorados que, aunque se encontraban rodeados de antiguo pero muy delicado antifaz negro, recordó de inmediato.<p>

-**Te ves muy bien Silver**- dijo sonriendo

Aquellas palabras no ayudaron a que su corazón latiera con más normalidad. Pero sin perder la etiqueta que tan introducida tenía en su mente, sonrió con gracia mezclada con sarcasmo e hiso una pequeña reverencia

-**Me halaga caballero misterioso, usted también luce espléndido esta noche**- el muchacho del antifaz negro, soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.  
>Cuando logró recobrar la compostura volvió a mirar aquellos ojos plateados, para luego acercarse un poco más al anfitrión de la fiesta y susurrarle al oído<p>

-**He oído por ahí que bailas muy bien**- Silver sentía como el aliento del pelinegro chocaba contra su oído y le provocaba pequeños escalofríos, pero mantuvo la compostura y logró responder sin que su voz flaqueara

-**Veo que los rumores corren bastante rápido**- dio un paso hacia atrás y le sonrió de lado al de ojos dorados, quien solo se acercó nuevamente a él pero esta vez solo le hablo en voz baja

-**La pieza que tocan ahora tus expertos músicos es una de mis preferidas ¿qué tal si me demuestras tal talento que dices tener?**- era un reto por donde quiera que lo miraras.

Silver arrugó al frente por aquellas palabras pero negó con la cabeza delicadamente –**Lamento informarte que tengo expresamente prohibido bailar con gente peligrosa como tú**- dijo mientras sonreía divertido al ver la expresión del peli negro –**Además, toda esta gente espera que baile con hermosas señoritas para definir mi pareja por el resto de la velada**- terminó la frase casi en un susurro. Aquella idea lo atemorizaba

Aunque la bella música aun sonaba y las conversaciones de los invitados flotaban en el aire, ambos muchachos se mantenían mudos y frustrados ante el enorme obstáculo con el que siempre se topaban.

Las apariencias.

Silver, hijo de un gran Marqués y a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, se encontraba en la época de encontrar pareja. Claro que, no cualquier persona podía estar entre las posibilidades.  
>Lo primero es que debería ser una muchacha de excelente clase, un buen apellido y puesto económico estable.<p>

Silver era guapo, eso lo tenía muy claro, y el hecho de que tuviera muchas pretendientes se lo reafirmaba. Pero cambiaría todas sus riquezas, sus privilegios, sus virtudes, TODO… por poder estar para toda la vida con la persona a la que realmente amaba.  
>Pero esta no cumplía ninguno de los requisitos… de hecho, ni siquiera cumplía el más básico.<p>

Ser mujer.

Por otro lado, Gold, era un guapo muchacho que trabajaba como primer mayordomo para la familia y la mansión donde esta vivía. Absolutamente todo sobre la familia él lo sabía, debía administrarlo, solucionarlo, arreglarlo y hacer que siempre se mantuviera funcionando.  
>Pero principalmente su tarea más habitual era cuidar al primogénito de su jefe, desde pequeño se le fue asignado aquella tarea y con el tiempo, se acostumbró a la presencia del pretencioso y orgulloso niño pelirrojo. Aquel pequeño molesto, pronto se convirtió en un ser indispensable para él, primero el título que le otorgó a aquella sensación fue de "mejor amigo" pero luego se dio cuenta que no era correcto aquel término… él quería, necesitaba, deseaba ser más que eso para Silver, pero que hayan puesto a su "mejor amigo" en plan de casamiento le dolía hasta el fondo de su corazón.<p>

Claro que, todos aquellos sentimientos escondidos se debían mantener en silencio y guardados en el fondo del alma. En una vida como la de ellos, los sentimientos siempre quedaban en segundo plano.

Pero esta vez, el de ojos dorados no dejaría que la simple apariencia arruinara la noche de ellos. Tomó la mano de Silver, quien se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos con una triste mueca en su rostro, y de un empujón lo acercó a él para susurrarle nuevamente al oído –**Te espero en el balcón del segundo piso… no dejaré que nada arruine nuestra velada**- y sin más le soltó el agarre, hiso una reverencia con una sonrisa típicas de su persona y se retiró a un paso lento.

El pelirrojo sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y su corazón a mil por horas, pero debía resistirse a aquella tentación, justo ahora, podía ver a lo lejos a su pequeña hermana Soul conversando con otra muchacha, y al parecer ambas estaban buscándolo.  
>Seguramente su padre le habría ordenado a su hermana que me presentara a aquella hermosa chica, parecía tímida y tenía algo en su rostro que le hiso compadecerse de ella, tenía… la misma mueca que él se vio en el espejo antes de ingresar al gran salón a dar la bienvenida a la fiesta de es anoche.<br>Era una mueca de resignación y fortaleza. Aquella pobre muchacha no tenia opción, tendría que seguir a su hermana hasta que dieran con él.  
>Pero él si poseía opciones; podía mantenerse resignado pero con la cabeza en alto, ir y presentarse ante la hermosa chica que le correspondía conocer, tal vez bailar con ella una o dos piezas y luego presentársela a mi padre como la escogida. Oh sí, porque si habría de escoger entre aquella tierna y tímida chica, y aquellas chillonas y alborotadas muchachas creídas… dios, no había por donde perderse.<p>

Pero también quedaba la opción de la tentación. La tentación de escabullirse de sus invitados y familiares para dirigirse a las escaleras del lugar y llegar al segundo piso, donde su "amigo" le estaba esperando para bailar con él.  
>Nervioso, se arreglaba las terminaciones de su corbata, intentando pensar claramente… pero la enorme cantidad de sentimiento le cubría cualquier posibilidad de razonar coherentemente, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, asique sospesó la posibilidad de dirigirse al segundo piso y salir al balcón a recibir aquella brisa que tanto necesitaba, y de paso bailar con...<p>

NO!.

Si desapareciera por mucho tiempo su padre se enteraría, pues alguien le preguntaría por su presencia. Y aquello solo significaba otro horrendo castigo al estilo antiguo, además que arruinaría la velada de muchas señoritas que añoran bailar con él para ser las escogidas.  
>Suspiró pesadamente al tener tantas cosas en las que pensar, debatía su mente entre la tentación de subir, o la razón de quedarse y comportarse como el señorito que era.<p>

Pero él ya no quería ser un señorito que heredaría lo que su padre construyó, le importaba un comino todo aquello. Hasta su hermana mostraba más interés por el trabajo de su padre que él, por lo que sin opciones su padre no se quedaría.

A decir verdad, detestaba todo aquello a lo que era obligado, clases de etiqueta, clases de cabalgata, fiestas, reuniones, caras fingidas todo el tiempo, ya estaba realmente HARTO de todo aquello.

Y sin darse cuenta su decisión ya estaba tomada y ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras traseras hacia el segundo piso.

Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación que poseía el enorme balcón que daba al patio. Dio unos pasos hacia el interior de ésta, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver que en el enorme balcón no se encontraba nadie.  
>Pero justo antes de que el pánico se apoderase de su cuerpo, unos brazos lo rodearos por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo.<p>

Una cálida respiración pudo sentir en su nuca, y se tranquilizó al reconocer la voz de aquella persona

-**Me alegro que vinieras Silver**-

El mencionado se sentía muy a gusto en los brazos de quien siempre fue su protector, por lo que frunció levemente el ceño ante la desaparición de aquel contacto. Pero fue reemplazado por el toque de su mano con la de él, que lo sostuvo firme para llevarlo al balcón.

Esa noche era luna llena, y su luz reflejaba la intensidad de los sentimientos de ambas personas presentes en el balcón de aquella enorme mansión. Ambos personajes se pusieron de frente e hicieron una reverencia, la misma que se hace antes de un baile, se acercaron lentamente al ritmo de la música proveniente del primer piso, y rápidamente Gold colocó su mano derecha en la cintura del pelirrojo.  
>-<strong>Yo guiaré, si no te molesta<strong>- el sonrojado ojiplateado solo asintió, posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del muchacho, y la otra libre se entrelazó con su compañera.  
>Y como si lo hubieran ensayado horas y horas, comenzó un hermoso baile perfectamente sincronizado, ambos sujetos con la música.<br>Todos los roces que provocaba la tranquila y armoniosa danza, hacia sonrojar al ojiplateado y ponerlo algo nervioso, pero no era algo que demostrara abiertamente.  
>Pero para Gold, Silver era como un libro abierto a sus ojos, sabía que él lo ponía nervioso y disfrutaba viendo sus lindas reacciones a cosas tan sencillas. La danza estaba llegando a su fin, donde ambos finalizaron realizando una media luna donde quedaron más juntos de cuando comenzaron.<p>

Se mantuvieron unos segundos así, disfrutando del momento juntos. Pero pronto Gold retiró la mano de la cintura de su "amigo", pasándola directamente al rostro de él. Acaricio lentamente su mejilla, pero se topó con el molesto antifaz, que no dejaba apreciar ver el rostro de su acompañante. Ágilmente, retiró el antifaz antes de que Silver pudiera reclamar, y aprovechando el movimiento, le soltó el cabello dejándolo suelto sobre sus hombros.  
>Algo sorprendido por la acción de su protector se apartó unos centímetros de él, pero la mano que aun mantenía entrelazada con la de Gold, lo obligó a devolverse a su posición.<p>

Con una sonrisa traviesa Gold lo observó –**Definitivamente, te vez mejor así**- tomó unos de sus mechones rebeldes y se colocó en su lugar, sin dejar de sonreír.  
>-<strong>No es justo<strong>- dictó el pelirrojo, acto seguido apartó a mano de su rostro y acercó la suya libre lentamente hacia el rostro del más alto, quitándole con facilidad el antifaz negro dejando más en evidencia las facciones divertidas que poseía.

-**Ahora me parece que estas conforme ¿o no?**- Silver asintió sin dejar de mirar esos ojos en los que muchas veces se había perdido. Gold, que también había captado la mirada del otro, soltó la mano entrelazada y posó ambas en la cadera del hijo de su jefe, apegándolo más a su cuerpo.  
>Silver apoyó sus manos y cabeza en el pecho de éste, respirando el aroma que mantenía grabado en su memoria hace años. Solo que esta vez disfrutaba sentir aquel aroma tan cerca de él. Sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, y al alzar la mirada se topó nuevamente con aquellos orbes, pero muchísimo más cerca de su rostro de lo que jamás habían estado.<p>

Podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar contra su rostro, pero ninguno se atrevía a finalizar aquella acción, hasta que Silver decidió alzar la voz

-**Estas… estás seguro de esto Gold?**- dijo nervioso y con un hermoso carmín en sus mejillas.  
>El oji dorado solo respondió con una sonrisa astuta digna de su persona, y de un rápido movimiento acortó los pocos centímetros que habían entre ellos.<p>

EL beso fue lento e inocente, ambos inexpertos en el tema pero entregando todos sus sentimientos en aquel acto. El platinado pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho más alto y cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo aquellas sensaciones.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesidad urgente, tuvieron que separarse, pero no alejaron sus rostros demasiado. Silver, muy decidido habló rompiendo el silencio del ambiente –**Yo… realmente es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días… no con cualquier muchacha que no conozca**- con cada palabra que pronunciaba el volumen de su voz disminuía, hasta que simplemente cayó para esperar la respuesta del otro, esperando que entendiera lo que le había querido decir

Con un rostro inusualmente serio, Gold besó nuevamente los labios del pelirrojo en una corta acción, para después responder –**Yo también te amo, pequeño orgulloso… pero tanto tú como yo, sabemos que aquello es imposible**- susurró mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado pero llena de tristeza.

Silver abrazó el cuerpo del otro lo más que pudo mientras el otro le correspondía. Había pasado mucho tiempo ausente y pronto comenzarán a buscarlo, debía volver a la fiesta.

-**No quiero ir sin ti**- sentenció

El otro, riendo de buena gana tomó el rostro del muchacho y le plantó un beso en la frente –**Yo JAMAS dejaré de estar a tu lado**-

Y fue así como el resto de la velada no se dirigieron una sola palabra más, Silver bailó con la preciosa y tímida chica que Soul le había presentado, su nombre era Christal y era una condesa. Rápidamente después de bailar y conversar con ella se la presentó a su padre anunciándola como su elegida, defraudando de paso a la mayoría de las jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

La familia de la muchacha agradeció a los anfitriones y ambos jefes de familia se reunieron en una habitación aparte para conversar cobre el "futuro".

Meses después la boda ya estaba arreglada, Christal parecía ser una chica muy sencilla aunque algo enojona, pero a pesar de todo era comprensiva y risueña. Silver agradeció a los cielos por enviarle una persona así. Y aunque él sabía que jamás llegaría a amarla, podrían hacerse amigos y fácilmente conllevar todos los problemas que le podrían llegar.

Pero a pesar de los años, Gold siguió fiel a su promesa y nunca se fue del lado de su enamorado, y aunque su relación debía mantenerse en secreto, las noches furtivas eran lo que les daba energía para seguir con aquella farsa, aquella vida de plástico que ambos fueron obligados a seguir sin opciones, desde su mismo nacimiento.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Y? que les pareció? Encontré el final algo melodramatico, pero me gustó tal cual:3<strong>

**Esperooo les haya agradado, los veo pronto y si desean y tienen tiempo, dejen review:D**

**bye! **


End file.
